Corazones desvencijados
by Ahiru-san
Summary: Los protagonistas de esta historia son tres chicos que odian la navidad y preferirían no tener que celebrarla. ¡Ojalá la quitaran del calendario! Pero, por desgracia, esta fecha existe, y sus novias no les permitirán recluirse como antisociales amargados mientras el resto del mundo se divierte. Ellos tendrán que redescubrir la navidad y recordar por qué alguna vez los hizo sonreír.


Jo, jo, jo! Feliz no-navidad a todos! A Ahiru pascuera se le atascó el trineo en medio del camino y por eso llegó tarde!

Sí, claro... T_T

Estimados lectores y lectoras, esta historia la escribí para el intercambio navideño del foro **Proyecto 1-8.** Sí, sé que la navidad ya pasó, pero las amables y comprensivas administradoras del foro se dieron cuenta de que casi todas las que nos apuntamos a esta actividad estábamos muy complicadas (computador malo, falta de tiempo y/o inspiración... si no era una cosa era la otra) como para subir algo entre el 24 y el 25 de diciembre, así que nos dieron permiso para publicar en nochevieja a más tardar. Y bueno, aquí estoy, cumpliendo con mi deber. Me encantaría haber subido esto antes, pero yo no fui una excepción y surgieron mil complicaciones durante este ya de por sí ajetreado mes. Lo bueno es que alcancé a escribir este primer capítulo! Así que espero no decepcionar a nadie y que queden con ganas de más ;3

**Almar-chan**, este fic es para ti. Ojalá te guste lo que leerás a continuación, porque no es más que el comienzo!

Nota: El narrador tiene una voz grave y masculina (?)

* * *

Esta es la historia de tres amigos que odiaban la navidad. Independientemente de lo que dicha festividad pudiese significar para la mayor parte de las personas que poblaban la Tierra, cada uno de estos chicos tenía un pequeño Grinch viviendo en un rincón de sus corazones, una angustia que no parecía atenuarse con el paso de los años, una sensación que no estaba dispuesta a abandonarlos, tanto así, que con solo oír la palabra "navidad" se ponían de malas…

—No digas esa palabra —masculló el hijo mayor de la unión Ishida-Takaishi.

—Vamos, Yamato —le dijo Sora—, esta fecha es también nuestro aniversario. ¿No te alegra, aunque sea un poco, saber que pronto cumpliremos un año como pareja?

—No es por eso que odio la navidad —replicó él, mientras sus rasgos se endurecían al pronunciar esa palabra que tanto detestaba—, y lo sabes.

Sora chasqueó la lengua.

—Aun así, ¿no puedes verle el lado positivo? ¿Por mí? ¿Por nosotros?

Sora no lo entendía, y Yamato se frustraba por ello, ya que sabía que aquella situación causaba que su novia se preocupara de más. No había mucho que ella pudiera hacer al respecto, pero él tampoco era tan insensible como para decirle esto mismo sin rodeos sabiendo que le haría daño con la verdad.

Tras un corto silencio, el chico respondió, tajante:

—No quiero hablar de esto ahora.

Y, dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

—¡Yamato! —lo llamó ella, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Suspiró, apesadumbrada, y escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que Yamato deje de deprimirse por esto?

Oh, la solución es muy sencilla, Sora. ¿Por qué no haces una fiesta? Todos sabemos que las penas se sienten menos y se pasan mejor con celebraciones y estímulos positivos por doquier.

—Creo que llamaré a Hikari —murmuró la pelirroja, segundos antes de coger su teléfono celular.

* * *

Yamato había salido del departamento de Sora para comprar un capuchino en la tienda de conveniencia(1) más cercana y, sobre todo, enfriar sus ideas.

Faltaban tres días para nochebuena, pero este muchacho deseaba que esa fecha no llegara nunca.

—Es una estúpida fiesta que fue creada para obligar a la gente a consumir. ¿Qué puede tener de bueno una excusa tan hipócrita como esta para dar y recibir regalos? —dio un pequeño sorbo a su café— No me gusta la idea de tener que regalar algo por compromiso.

Entonces, bajó la mirada, sombrío.

«Y eso no es lo único» admitió para sus adentros.

Lo que en verdad desconsolaba a Yamato era saber que las alegres navidades que pasó junto a su padre, su madre y su hermano menor no se repetirían jamás. Pensaba en los niños felices cuyos padres no estaban separados, en todos esos niños que pasaron hermosas y memorables navidades junto a sus seres más queridos, mientras él las pasó solo y aburrido en su casa, año tras año, esperando que su padre regresara pasadas las doce de la noche, porque siempre estaba colmado de trabajo. ¡Ah! Cuánto envidiaba a los niños que no tenían padres obligados a trabajar incluso durante los feriados legales, a esos niños que podían sentir el calor de sus familias y rasgar gustosos los coloridos papeles de regalo que…

—¿Por qué no te callas?

Bien, este muchacho necesita intimidad. Vayamos con el siguiente.

* * *

—Takeru —pronunció Hikari, con cierta timidez—… Takeru, yo… haré todo lo posible por borrarte los malos recuerdos, ¿sí? Solo… diviértete con nosotros. Puede que ya no vuelvas a pasar una navidad con toda tu familia reunida, pero me tienes a mí… y a Yamato, y a todos nuestros amigos, y te queremos mucho. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Sí —sonrió el rubio—. Sí, lo sé. Gracias, Hikari.

Takeru tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la besó con infinita ternura.

—Gracias por todo —le dijo—. Estoy seguro de que lograremos hacer nuevos y preciosos recuerdos juntos, tú y yo.

—Claro que sí —asintió ella, sonriente.

Takeru quería ser optimista, mas no podía. Aquellas fechas le traían malos recuerdos y lo obligaban a pensar en cosas que no quería, como el hecho de que su familia estaba rota. La última navidad que pasaron juntos fue la del año 94'. En ese entonces, todos llevaban el mismo apellido. Tuvieron una cena modesta, pero sumamente cálida, con una deliciosa comida casera a la luz de las velas, y, a la mañana siguiente, recibieron los regalos que habían estado esperando con ansias, mientras sus padres los observaban, cada uno con una gran sonrisa.

«Daría lo que fuera por volver a tener una navidad como esa.»

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber Hikari, quien lo notó taciturno de pronto.

—Nada —mintió—. ¿Qué crees que deba regalarles a Sora y a Miyako?

—Eso podremos verlo mañana, cuando vayamos al centro comercial —le respondió, muy animada—. Yo también tengo que comprarles algo, o tal vez les dé alguna cosa hecha con mis propias manos, todavía no lo sé.

Takeru asintió. Él prefería pasar la navidad como cualquier otro día, olvidándose de los regalos y las decoraciones alegóricas, pero no quería cargar a Hikari con sus propios problemas, por lo que se guardó aquellos pensamientos.

Pero Yamato y Takeru no eran los únicos que odiaban la navidad. ¿No dije al comienzo que eran tres amigos? Pues bien, vayamos con el que falta.

* * *

—Jou, Hikari nos invitó a la cena navideña que preparará junto a Sora —le comentó Miyako a su novio—. Irás, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé —respondió él—. Si te soy sincero, no tengo ganas de salir. Prefiero quedarme en casa estudiando y acostarme temprano, como siempre.

—Oh, Jou, no digas eso —pidió.

Kido Jou tenía un motivo diferente al de los otros dos muchachos para odiar la navidad: dos años atrás y en plenas festividades navideñas, este pobre muchacho fue rechazado por la chica que le gustaba, y aunque ahora tenía a Miyako a su lado, el 24 de diciembre seguía recordándole su estrepitoso fracaso. Su novia no podía culparlo por su actitud dado que sabía que aquella nefasta experiencia había hecho mella en el corazón de su amado, y la hacía sentir impotente el no saber cómo ayudarlo.

Jou amaba a Miyako, y sabía que ella nunca sería capaz de hacerle algo semejante, ¿pero qué podía hacer él para combatir la tristeza que invadía su alma en una fecha en la que todos a su alrededor se mostraban tan alegres y optimistas, ajenos a su sufrimiento interior?

—¡Como si lo supiera! —gritó al aire Jou.

—¿Eh? —musitó la muchacha, sobresaltándose— ¿Y eso a qué vino?

—A que el narrador me estaba fastidiando.

—¿Pero de qué hablas? —le preguntó ella, perpleja.

No eres el único al que me gusta fastidiar. Espero que te sirva de consuelo.

—Oh, ya cállate.

—¡¿Ehh?! —chilló Miyako.

—¡No, no te lo dije a ti! ¡Se lo dije al narrador! —aclaró, urgido— ¡Al narrador! —enfatizó.

«Esto es malo —pensó la muchacha, horrorizada—, ¡Jou se siente tan mal que está imaginando cosas raras! Tenemos que ir a esa fiesta sí o sí. Eso le devolverá la cordura.»

Y con esos pensamientos, Miyako obligó a su novio a aceptar la invitación de Sora y Hikari.

* * *

Esto no podía ser un fic mío si no tenía en el glosario algún elemento típico de Japón e.e

**Glosario:**

***(1) Tienda de conveniencia:** _"Conbini"_ en japonés. Son los típicos mini-market que abren durante todo el año y a prácticamente cualquier hora. Para una información más detallada les recomiendo buscar en Wikipedia xD

No sé qué vayan a pensar del estilo narrativo troll que escogí, pero confieso que tenía ganas de probarlo desde que hice una breve investigación sobre el tropo de "breaking the 4th wall".

Nos leemos! ;3


End file.
